The Best For Last
by Katrina5
Summary: Angel has fun with a potion. Contains A/C/G and Faith/Wesley. Set after Couplet


Title: The Best For Last  
Author: Katrina  
Email: whirlygirly@earthlink.net  
Distribution: Krysta's site, if anyone would like it, just drop me an email  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Angel gets a neat potion  
Classification: A/C/G with a touch of Wesley/Faith  
Author's Notes: This is dedicated to Krysta and Dave. Without their help this fic would not be possible. And a special thanks to Krysta for always being there for me.  
  
Angel watched in horror at the sight before him. The Groosalug was dressed in his clothes. The clothes it had taken him forever to find and match perfectly. He glared at the man. It just wasn't fair. He had taken Groo to the brothel and got the potion, he had helped Cordelia, he had bought those clothes.   
  
Angel sighed in disgust. He walked up the stairs to Connor's room and watched as Lorne sang and took mock bows for Connor's baby claps. He smiled and kissed his son. Lorne looked up at him and sighed. "Cupcake, go back to that brothel and ask Carolina for something. She has potions for *everything* and I don't think I can stress the *everything* enough. Now don't protest, little muffin is in capable hands."   
  
Angel knew that arguing with Lorne was useless and went off to the brothel to see what he could get.   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Carolina smiled. The cute vampire was fidgeting and wasn't able to look her in the eyes. It was cute in a way.   
He was stammering and trying not to look at the different rooms surrounding them. She smiled wider. "Honey, whatever you want, just name it."   
  
Angel smiled hesitantly. "I want to be happy. I want to experience true happiness and not have to worry about my soul. That's what I want."   
  
Carolina smiled. "I've got just the thing."   
  
Angel smiled a true smile and handed her the money. He left the brothel in a hurry to get back to the hotel.   
~~~~~~~~~   
Angel fiddled with the top of the bottle. He slowly uncorked it and took a hesitant sip of the liquid inside. He drank the rest in one big gulp and immediately felt different. He smiled, he could feel the rush of joy. He felt like he was on top of the world.   
  
He looked down and noticed a frog. He picked it up and kissed it. He felt another rush of joy. He could get used to this. The frog let out a croak and Angel laughed. He threw the frog into the garden and felt another rush of joy. Everything he did made him feel happier and happier.   
  
He ran into the hotel and started to dance. Fred dropped her book and almost fainted. Angel rushed over and swung her around, kissing her on the lips. Gunn started to laugh at the sight of a dancing Angel and a dazed Fred. Angel turned to him and grabbed him, swinging him aroudn the lobby. Gunn let out a frightened shriek that bought Cordelia in the lobby.   
  
Cordelia gasped at the sight before her. Angel was grinning like mad and Gunn was screaming his head off. He saw her and grabbed her arm. "Angel's crazy!" Cordelia turned back to Angel and saw his grin become wider. She felt a little terrified.   
  
Angel grabbed her and kissed her. "Hi, beautiful!" Cordelia stepped back dazed. This certainly wasn't Angelus. Angelus didn't act like this. Now she was even more frightened. Angel practically skipped out to the courtyard.   
~~~~~~~~~   
Faith and Wesley were sparring in the courtyard. A frog came flying out of nowhere and Wesley screamed.   
Faith laughed and Wesley and glared at her.   
  
"Can I help it that it's funny when you scream like a girl?"   
  
"Faith, do shut up."   
  
"Wes, do take that stake out of your ass."   
  
"That would require laser surgery thanks to you. As I recall, you were the one that got me drunk and now we both have stakes on our asses."   
  
"Wes, I thought you liked the tattoo." Faith pouted.   
  
Wesley sighed. "Faith, back to business......"   
  
Faith stared behind him and gasped. Wesley sighed. "Faith!"   
  
Faith continued to ignore him and started to laugh at whatever was behind him.   
  
Wesley turned around and saw a dancing Angel in the courtyard. He gasped in shock and started to join Faith laughing at the idiotic dancing.   
~~~  
Cordelia walked up the stairs in a daze. She almost knocked Lorne over in her confused state of mind.  
  
"What's wrong Princess?"  
  
"Angel's crazy."  
  
Lorne looked at her glazed expression and took in her obvious confusion. It was coming off her in waves.   
"Princess, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, one minute Angel wigs out because we're kissing, now he just grabs me out of no where!"  
  
"And that would be a problem why?"  
  
Cordelia eyed the demon. "I have Groo! He's the perfect man for me."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it." Lorne walked away knowing he has struck a nerve. He didn't want to anger Cordelia any more.  
  
Cordelia glared at Lorne's retreating figure. She loved Groo. Well liked him at least. And he was not her Angel-wannabe. He just got a stylish haircut and some decent clothes. Clothes that happened to belong to Angel. She groaned in frustration. Groo was an Angel-wannabe.   
  
She walked down to Connor's room and picked the little boy up. She kissed his soft skin and felt instantly at peace. The little boy always helped her to calm down and think straight. She smiled at him and laughed as he laughed. She settled him in the crook of her arm and began her talk.   
  
Connor stared at her with wide eyes as she babbled to him. She wiped the drool off of his mouth and smoothed his baby-fine hair. It felt good to talk to someone. So what if Connor couldn't give her any advice. He was a great listener. She sighed.   
  
"Your daddy is a crazy, crazy man. Listening to Uncle Lorne is almost never a good thing." Connor yawned and grabbed for Cordelia's short hair. She gently untangled his tiny fingers and settled him down. "It's bed time for you little guy. You're starting to get tired." With a final kiss, cordelia settled him down and watched him drift off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~   
Faith told Wesley all that Angel had told her. She smiled at Wesley as she finished. "It's too bad that it only lasts for a little while. I mean the poor guy is going to have to go back to brooding over the Queen."   
  
"Faith, be nice."   
  
"Wes, she has to know how Angel feels and she still jumped all over the big Ken doll."   
  
"She is in denial. It's not easy for her to see Angel as anything but off-limits. She's scared."   
  
"She's still mean. We can always get Angel more of these potions."   
  
"I somehow doubt that Cordelia would enjoy them very much."   
  
"She will once she realizes what she can do with them."   
  
"Faith....."   
  
"Wes." Faith smiled weetly at him.   
  
"Faith, just let them alone."   
  
"But it's so much fun......."   
  
"Just get back to practicing."   
  
"Slave driver."   
~~~~~~~~  
Angel lay on the ground watching the stars. It was a beautiful night and he couldn't be happier. He heard someone approaching, but just continued to smile at the stars above. He knew it was Cordelia. He waited until she was within arm's length and grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground.   
  
Cordelia let out a shriek and Angel laughed at her.   
  
"This wasn't funny! Warn me or something!"   
  
"I like or something."   
  
"Angel!"   
  
"Cordelia."   
  
"Angel why did you listen to Lorne and get a potion?"   
  
"I wanted to be happy. I wanted to feel some happiness without the guilt, without worrying about my soul. And I will never regret that."   
  
Cordelia looked over at him and his words sank in. "Angel, you still shouldn't have kissed me."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Groo."   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He's my boyfriend."   
  
"No he's not. He's a loyal puppy."   
  
"Angel!"   
  
"He is."   
  
Cordelia sighed. "Angel, you are my friend."   
  
"Friends make the best lovers."   
  
"Angel!"   
  
"I love you Cordelia and nothing you say will change it. Face it, you're stuck with me."   
  
"Princess?"   
  
"Groo?"   
  
"Hey Pylea boy! Nice ass!"   
  
"Angel! What are you on!?"   
  
Angel started to laugh and couldn't stop. It was just too funny.   
  
Cordelia stared at him in horror and tried not to run from the two men.   
  
"Princess, why is he commenting about a donkey I do not own and is what he said about you true?"   
  
"Groo, we have to talk. Can you give us a few minutes and then I'll fill you in later?"   
  
"As you wish Princess. We must always obey Angel. He is the leader." Cordelia thought she detected a note of sarcasm in Groo's voice.   
  
Angel sat up, "Damn right we listen to me."   
  
Cordelia shook her head. This would be a very long night. She had to remember to thank Lorne later.   
She watched Groo walk back to the hotel and stared at Angel. "That was extremely rude."   
  
"So is brushing me off for *that*."   
  
"Brushing you off?"   
  
"I was trying to tell you I loved you before lover boy waltzed in."   
  
Cordelia's eyes widened.   
  
"I love you Cordelia Chase!" With that, he grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he felt.   
  
Cordelia broke away to breathe and murmmered, "Gotta get you some of those potions more often."   
Angel grinned and proceeded to kiss her some more. Cordelia sighed and gave in, all thoughts of Groo leaving her mind.   
~~~~~~~~~~   
Faith laughed. "Looks like Angel didn't need my help at all. The Queen came to her senses. Guess we shouldn't be walking over there anytime soon."   
  
"Faith, I told you they didn't you to help them out."   
  
"Shut up Wes. Let's go back and check on the little squirt and warn Fred and Gunn. Can I kick pretty boy out of the hotel? Please.?"   
  
"Faith just stop talking. You're giving me a headache."   
  
"That's my job. And a job well done."   
  
Wesley sighed and rubbed his temples trying to drown Faith out. It was a wonder he was still alive. He knew that he wouldn't trade this life for anything though.   
THE END 


End file.
